


First Love Academy

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non-Despair AU. Naegi develops feelings for a certain class rep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All Those Friendly People

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this in August but, kinda forgot about it...
> 
> [Update: I probably will not be updating this due to lack of interest/writers block. I am so sorry hah]

The principal's speech seemed to have been going on for hours when, in fact, he's only been talking for about 5 minutes. The auditorium was sticky and humid even though it was early in the day. Naegi had long taken his uniform jacket off and rolled his sleeves off, along with many of the other students. Naegi slouched in his seat, his cheek resting on the palm of his sweaty hand. Naegi's eyes shift around, looking at the faces of his new classmates. He suddenly felt nervous. What was someone like him doing here? He didn't dwell on those thoughts for long. His classmates were definitely different but, none caught his attention like the boy sitting a few seats away. His hair was jet black and slicked back and his eyes were a piercing red. He seemed…intimidating. But, definitely interesting enough, Naegi thought. The principal talked about the usual stuff; dorm rooms, electronic ID cards, classes, et cetera but, Naegi's attention never left the black haired boy. The speech ended and the students were dismissed. Naegi draped his jacket over his forearm and left the auditorium to head to his dorm. As he walked through the dorms, he read the signs, trying to get a feeling of who would be down here with him. He was either one of the first students to reach the dorms or one of the last. Not that he cared either way, it was just an observation. He pulled his electronic I.D out of his back pocket and unlocked his door. Or attempted. After swiping his I.D, a little light above the lock glowed red. Naegi tried a few more times, becoming increasingly irritated with each try. On his 5th time, he felt someone tap his shoulder.

"Excuse me."

He voice startled him and he turned around. The person talking was, oddly enough, the boy with the black hair from the auditorium.

"Do you need help?" The boy asked. He was much taller than Naegi and he gave off an air of authority. Even though it's hot out, he still wore his uniform jacket. He seemed oddly stiff. He definitely needed to loosen up a bit, Naegi noted.

"Ah…no, I think I got it…" Naegi looked down at the card in his hand.

"No, let me help! I just watched you stand here for about 5 minutes trying to open it, and I want to help." Naegi felt his face heat up with embarrassment.

"W-well, if that's the case…" He handed his card to the boy, avoiding all eye contact.

The boy unlocked the door with ease. "You were holding it upside down." He laughed a little. "Isn't that funny?" Naegi coughed a little.

"Y-yeah…"

"By the way, What's your name? It is a hall monitor's duty to know everyone, of course!"

'So…that's what his…talent is…' Naegi thought. "My names Naegi Makoto…What's yours?"

"My name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru. Please to meet you. I hope we can be friends!" With that, Ishimaru bows almost 90 degrees.

"Y-yeah. Me too." Naegi smiles softly. Ishimaru came on strong but, he seemed like a good enough person.


	2. Silly Things People Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naegi befriends Ishimaru (I'll write real summaries when I get to newer chapters)

The next day, Naegi is woken up by a knock on his door at 6:30am. He sits up and rubs his eyes, before clumsily getting out of bed. He's not dressed but, it would be rude to make whoevers knocking wait. Plus, it's not like he was going to be late for anything anyway. He zips his hoodie up, and makes his way over to the door. He opens the door and smiles sleepily. "Good morning, Ishimaru."

Ishimaru bows deeply. "Good morning, Naegi! Would you like to walk to class with me this morning?"

"Er…sure but, Isn't it kind of early? Classes don't start until 7:45…and we don't have to be to class until 7:30…"

"A student must always be prepared, Naegi!"

Naegi chuckles a bit. "I'm usually prepared…just not at 6:30am. B-But, whatever floats your boat, I suppose."

Ishimaru stands in the doorway, fully dressed and holding his bag. Naegi thinks Ishimaru is definitely a strange boy. But, it's okay. Strange is good.

"How about you come in…? The teachers probably haven't unlocked the doors yet…plus I have to get dressed. I can't do that with the door wide open."

"Ah yes! Of course!"

Naegi gets ready just like he would any morning, he pulls his uniform pants on, then his shirt, tie, and jacket. "So, Ishimaru," Naegi starts while buttoning up his shirt "What do you do on your free time usually?" Might as well start conversation.

"I study!"

"Is that all? Don't you do anything else?"

"What else would a student do?"

"Er…I don't know." Naegi laughs a bit, still kind of groggy.

"What do you do on your free time, Naegi?"

"Uh…I watch TV, go on the internet, listen to music, read…Nothing too exciting, I guess."

"Don't you study?"

"Of course I do."

"But, then what is the point of doing those other things?"

Naegi shrugs. This guy…! "So, I have something to talk about with friends, I guess"

Ishimaru looks like he suddenly found the meaning of life. "So, that's why I've had trouble making friends. I'd only talk about homework and they seemed to grow bored rather quickly! Thank you, Naegi! I'll have to study all of these things!"

"Er…you don't really have to study it…" Naegi looks at his watch. 6:45am. "M-maybe we could watch something together sometime…"

"That would be wonderful!" Ishimaru gives Naegi a quick hug. Weird, definitely weird! Naegi sat down on his bed.

"You can sit down too…if you'd like…we can't really leave until 7:00. We'll be too early."

"There is no such thing as too early, Naegi!"

"Er…I guess…"

Ishimaru was definitely weird but, Naegi thinks he could be a good friend.


	3. Good Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naegi and Ishimaru talk about boring old high school stuff

They walk to class slowly and without talking. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence by any means. It was a nice, peaceful silence. The early morning light filtered in through the hall windows. The light shined off of Ishimaru's dark hair. Naegi found the contrast between Ishimaru's dark hair and the soft light outside to be pleasant. He blushed a little. It's definitely weird to be staring at a guy you just met this long. He blushed a bit. Man, that's gay as hell. The negative thoughts of how weird Ishimaru probably things he is pass fairly quickly.

"Naegi. What's your favorite subject?"

The question startles Naegi for a moment but, he regains himself quickly. "Uh…I like history, I guess." Naegi ends his statement with a smile.

"I like history too." Ishimaru replies. "Math is my favorite though."

Naegi would have grimaced but, the little smile that spread across Ishimaru's face made his heart skip a beat.

"I'm not very good at math." Naegi admits.

"Study with me tonight! I can tutor you!"

Naegi nods. The stop in front of a door, Naegi checks his watch. "7:25…" They both enter the room and take seats and wait for class to start.


	4. Kino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naegi introduces Ishimaru to popular TV shows

Most of the class is there by 7:30am, which is when students are supposed to be in their classes. A girl with blue hair leans over his desk. She was pretty, he thought. Kind of like a model or an idol…wait.

"M-Maizono…?"

"Ah! You noticed! Hello Naegi!" She flashes him a huge grin.

"You remember me? But, we never spoke…"

"Of course I remember you!"

They chat for a few moments until the teacher enters the room and tells them to settle down. They vote for class representatives (Ishimaru received the most votes) and they take Japanese, Math and then go off to art. After art, they head to the cafeteria for lunch. At lunch, Naegi sits with Maizono, a boy with red hair (who's name he didn't ask for yet), and Ishimaru. The conversations start out a bit slow but, pick up as time goes on. The red headed boy, who's name is Kuwata Leon, flirts with Maizono most of the time. Ishimaru often tells Kuwata that such language is not acceptable for a school environment. He doesn't stop and Ishimaru gets increasingly irritated much to Naegi and Maizono's amusement. After lunch ended, they returned to class for History, English and composition. The day ended at 3:30pm. Most students returned to their dorms to complete homework. Naegi followed Ishimaru to his dorm, which happened to be across the hall from his. Naegi sat on Ishimaru's bed and cleared his throat.

"What should be study first?"

"History! You said you liked it, right?"

Naegi nodded slightly, blush creeping up his neck. "Y-yeah."

They studied the Kamakura period for about 40 minutes. After history they studied Japanese, English, then Ishimaru helped Naegi with his math homework. By the time they finished, it was around 6:30pm which meant it was dinner time. This time, Naegi sat with just Maizono. They caught up with each other and told funny stories. Throughout dinner, Naegi took peaks at Ishimaru, who was sitting with Fujisaki and Oowada, arguing intensely with the latter.

After dinner, they all headed back to their dorms.

"Hey! Hey Naegi!" Ishimaru waved his arms and walked quickly toward him to avoid running. Naegi chuckled a bit. When Ishimaru caught up, he checked his watch. "It's only 7:45pm! The night is young!"

"Do you wanna watch something with me…I can grab my laptop from my room…"

"That would be wonderful!"

Naegi went to his room and grabbed his laptop and knocked on the door to Ishimaru's room.

"Come in!" Ishimaru shouted to him. Naegi opened the door and entered the room. When he walked in, Ishimaru was sitting on his bed in plaid pajama bottoms.

"Er…" Naegi sat his computer down and blushed a bit. "What…?"

"I heard once that people typically watch stuff together during sleepovers!"

Naegi rubbed the back of his neck. "Th-they do but…ah. Never mind." He opened his computer and sat next to Ishimaru. "Anyway…the only thing I've downloaded recently was Liar Game...It's pretty popular online so, I thought we could try this…" Naegi clicked on a folder on his computer and pulled up a few episodes. They watched 4 episodes. Ishimaru gave the show his undivided attention. After those episodes, Naegi rubbed the back of his neck nervously and turned toward Ishimaru.

"W-Well, what did you think…?"

Ishimaru stayed silent for a moment before looking Naegi right in the eyes, grabbing his hands and saying (a bit too loudly for Naegi's liking) "It was very fascinating! I enjoyed every moment!" Naegi blushed a little and broke their eye contact.

"It's not my favorite show but, I like it. I'm glad you did too…" Naegi glanced at his watch. "Hey…It's getting pretty late. I'm going to go to bed…" Naegi gathered his stuff and walked out. "I'll see you tomorrow." Ishimaru bowed deeply.

"Thank you for showing me such an interesting show! I will see you tomorrow morning! Bright and early!"


	5. Constant Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naegi makes a new friend

The next day, Naegi woke up at 5:30am and was ready by 5:45am so he could try to meet Ishimaru this morning. He swings his door open quickly and hears a thump followed by a dull "Ugh." He peers around the door and sees a purple haired girl sitting in the floor rubbing her forehead.

"Ah!" He blushes, embarrassed. "I'm so sorry!" He closes his door and holds out his hand to help her up. A gloved hand closes around his and he pulls her up to her feet. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Accidents happen."

"Hey…you're in my class right? Your names…Kirigiri, right?"

"Yes. Nice to meet you, Naegi."

"N-nice to meet you too. I'm so sorry I hit you with my door. I was kind of in a hurry." He checks his watch. 5:55am.

"Ah, then I should let you go." Kirigiri says, looking him up and down for a moment.

"No no, you can say! I was just going to see if Ishimaru was ready. You can walk with us, if you want."

She smiles a little and nods. "That would be nice."


	6. Foolish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boring teenage conversation between Kirigiri, Ishimaru and Naegi

Naegi, Ishimaru and Kirigiri walk to their classroom making small talk the whole way. Naegi was definitely intrigued by the girl, the headmasters daughter. There was something mysterious about her. The was interested in her in a completely different way than he was Ishimaru. His interest in Ishimaru was explainable. The fact that the only thing Ishimaru did was study was strange to him. Kirigiri wasn't strange, really. Well, she was the most normal person he's met so far. He takes his seat and Kirigiri stands next to his desk. Ishimaru goes off to yell at Mondo for putting his feet up on the desk.

"So, how's your morning going, Naegi?" Kirigiri asks, trying to make conversation.

"Good. How's your going?"

"Good."

They sit silent for a few moments. The teacher wouldn't be here for a few minutes. The silence was uncomfortable. Much unlike the silences he experienced between Ishimaru.

"Uh…" Naegi rubbed the back of his neck. "Do you wanna sit together at lunch?" He looks at her, waiting for a response.

"Sure. That would be nice."

She's definitely different. Naegi smiled.

"Great."

Ch. 7

Lunch came around and by this point him and Kirigiri were able to finally have a worthwhile conversation. It was about school mostly but, it didn't bother him. Ishimaru sat with them today, along with Fukawa and Togami. Naegi hasn't talked with either of the two but, they didn't seem like bad people. They were weird though. Definitely weird. Naegi decided that everyone in this school was weird. Just in their own, special way. Which was good but, it made him feel extraordinarily plain. After lunch, he walked back to the class room with Kirigiri. They chatted a bit about history class then took their seats. The classes went by slowly but, eventually came to an end. Naegi met up with Ishimaru in the evening to work on homework, study, then to watch another episode of Liar Game.

"Hey, Naegi."

Naegi glanced at Ishimaru. "Hm?"

"Do you like anyone?"

Naegi looked away and rubbed the back of his neck. He thought for a moment. He never really gave it much thought. "I…I mean, we've only been here for a few days but, I guess I do." Of course he did. Maybe. Though, at this point he doesn't know if it's Kirigiri or Ishimaru. Maybe it's neither. He hasn't put much thought into it.

"I like someone too. I was just thinking, it's a bit weird for this early…it's only been 3 days."

"No, it's normal. Nobody ever said it happens slowly."


	7. Crush'd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naegi realizes that he likes Ishimaru

After Naegi got back to his room, he couldn't stop thinking about his conversation with Ishimaru. There's definitely romantic feelings towards someone. Naegi just hasn't been able to put a face to them.

He just met Kirigiri but, he couldn't rule her out. She was pretty, he thought. But, now that he thinks about it, It can't be her. She's just a friend.

He's known Sayaka since middle school but, it couldn't be here either, he decided.

He went through various other classmates and the last one he considered was Ishimaru. Ishimaru was smart, helpful, kind of loud, and pretty handsome. Naegi went over Ishimaru's redeeming qualities in his mind.

"Oh."

Naegi feels his face heating up.

"Oh no."

He buries his face in his hands. He liked Ishimaru. This was confusing on so many levels. Naegi was straight. Or so he thought. He never really gave it much thought, he just assumed he was. So, that wasn't ridiculously shocking. Only mildly. The shocking part was the person his feelings were directed towards.

He rethought the possibilities of who his affections were for repeatedly and ended up at the same conclusion every time.

He had a crush on Ishimaru and he was able to accept that.


	8. These Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter, I think

At 5:30am, Naegi was woken up by a knock on his door. He slowly made his way to the door and opened it. "Good morning, Naegi! I hope you slept soundly!" Ishimaru bowed and Naegi felt his face start to burn, suddenly embarrassed to be seen in his underwear. Naegi rushed to get dressed and was ready by 5:37am. "Naegi! Your tie is not on properly!" Ishimaru pulled Naegi's tie off and redid it for him. Naegi rubbed the back of his neck and avoided eye contact. "Th-thank you, sorry." "Are you feeling okay? You're acting strange." "Oh, no. I feel fine. I'm just a bit tired." What the hell is wrong with you, Naegi wondered. Pull yourself together. He smiled. "Let's have a good day today."


	9. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students of Hope's Peak discuss joining clubs

Days went on like this for a while with nothing new happening. Naegi woke up to Ishimaru at his door, occasionally accompanied by Kirigiri. Then he went to class and daydreamed about Ishimaru between assignments. He ate lunch with his classmates. Then he would study with someone (usually Ishimaru, out of habit) and then watched something on his laptop before going to bed. He and his classmates exchanged phone numbers throughout the early days of the new week. While working on homework on his own one night, he receives a text from Kuwata.

"hey naegi, u joinin any clubs?"

Naegi was considering joining a club but, he wasn't really good at anything. He could join soccer, baseball, tennis, kendo, or badminton but, he wasn't really good at sports. Track seemed like too much running…There's a computer club but, he isn't exactly tech savvy…Chorus was an option but, he never really enjoyed singing…Band? He didn't play an instrument (besides recorder in elementary school), art club? He wasn't much of an artist…

"i dunno, havent really thought about it"

"im joinin the light music club" Kuwata responded quickly, before Naegi could even set his phone aside. Oh well, he needed a distraction.

"dont girls usually join that?" Maybe boys did join them and he just didn't know any?

"y do u think im joining? wwww"

Of course. Naegi laughed softly and returned to his work. Well, he attempted to return to his work but, he was wondering if Ishimaru was planning on joining any clubs…he picked up his phone and shot him a quick text.

"Hello Ishimaru! Are you joining any clubs?" He proofread the message a few times before hitting send. He received a message 10 minutes later. God, what the hell? Was Ishimaru writing him a novel?

"Hello Naegi! SOrrY I don't tEx very often so , this mgight take a while. I do plan on joining a club but, I h aven't thought of one E I would be suite for. Soccer sound fun though! I sugges joining soccer!"

Naegi smiled. Ishimaru probably only texted his parents on occasion.

That's cute.

Naegi smiled at the message again before setting his phone aside.

Soccer did sound a lot more fun all of a sudden.


	10. Video Game Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maizono's pushy, Naegi and Chihiro have a friendly conversation, studying happens. 
> 
> Y'know, school stuff.

The next day, Naegi spent his morning how he usually did, walking to class with Kirigiri and Ishimaru. He put his name on the soccer club sign up sheet heading to class and taking his usual seat. "Hey. Naegi." Sayaka whispers, startling him. She giggled softly. "Were you daydreaming?" Naegi nods slightly.

"S-Sorry." He blushed a little, absentmindedly smoothing his bangs down.

"So, who do you like?"

"Huh? W-Why do you ask so suddenly?"

"Do you?"

"W-Well…" He blushed a little more. "Wait…Do you like me, Maizono?"

She blushes lightly. "Of course not!"

"Maizono! Naegi! Quit talking! This will be on the test!"

"I'm sorry, sir." They said simultaneously. The teacher immediately went back to explaining limits. Naegi decided to diligently take notes. After a few minutes, Sayaka turned back around.

"So…Who do you like?"

"Why are you so interested?" Naegi was a little irritated but, curiosity kept him talking.

"I've just heard rumors...about who likes you and all…so, I wonder if you like any of them."

"It's…embarrassing. Couldn't you just wait until lunch?"

"She beamed at him. "Ah! You're so smart! Meet me in my dorm after lunch!"

"Th-That's not quite-" He was cut off by the bell. "Dammit."

He went through his next two classes without distractions. Ishimaru would be impressed by how good his notes were, he thought. He headed to the cafeteria and decided to sit with Chihiro and a girl he never met from a different class. Naegi was friends with Chihiro, they weren't super close but, she was nice to talk to when he didn't feel like talking about schoolwork.

"H-Hello, Fujisaki."

Chihiro smiled shyly. "Hello Naegi. How are you doing?"

"I'm good...Who's she?" He asked. "Er…" That was a bit rude, he thought. But, what's done is done.

"I'm Chiaki Nanami." She spoke in a monotone voice, a game system in her hands…was she still playing while talking to me? Amazing…

"Nice to meet you." Naegi smiled at her, picking at his lunch. He wasn't very hungry.

"What were you and Maizono talking about in first period?" Fujisaki was eating a bowl of rice as she spoke. She got a piece stuck to her cheek, he noticed. How cute.

"She just asked me who I liked." He shrugged. Maybe if he didn't get into it, Fujisaki wouldn't ask. The other girl was playing a game…he decided not to bother her.

"Well…who do you like, if you don't mind me asking?" Fujisaki seemed genuinely curious. "I'll tell you who I like…"

"I-It's embarrassing…"

"Well, you don't have to tell, if you don't want to…"

"N-No, I really need to tell someone…I-I like…" He took a breath then mumbled "Ishimaru."

Fujisaki fidgeted a little bit. "I'm sorry but,…I couldn't quite hear you…"

Naegi leaned across the table and whispered, "Ishimaru…"

Fujisaki smiled. "He's nice. Did you ever get a good look at his eyes?" Naegi was relieved that Fujisaki didn't think he was gross for liking another boy.

"So…who do you like Fujisaki?"

She giggled a little and blushed. "Oowada."

Naegi was a little surprised. Such a small girl liking such a mean, muscular guy. "I-I'm not trying to be rude but…why do you like him? I mean…he seems a bit rough."

Chihiro blushed. "He's very sweet once you get to know him."

"I see…"

They talked about a variety of things before lunch ended. Naegi sighed and made his way to Sayaka's dorm. He knocked once and the door flew open and she pulled him in, slamming the door shut. "Woah! Uh! Hello, Maizono!?"

She grinned. "So, can you tell me now?"

"Wait…can I ask you something first?"

"It's a boy, isn't it?"

Naegi's eyes widened in shock and mild astonishment. "How…"

"I'm psychic." Sayaka gave him a sly smile. Naegi's mouth fell slightly open.

"I'm kidding. I just have good intuition." She seemed a little disappointed. "So, who is it?"

"Ishimaru…I like Ishimaru." Two people know…that made him a little nervous.

Sayaka giggled. "That's so cute. If you need any help with anything, come to me." Naegi smiled, suddenly feeling better. "Alright. Thanks Maizono." He opened the door and gave her one last goodbye.

"I'm rooting for you too!"

After classes ended for the day, Naegi invited Ishimaru to his room to study. Well,…for Ishimaru to study and for Naegi to be distracted by Ishimaru's good looks.

"Hello, Naegi! Let's work hard!" Naegi was daydreaming when Ishimaru came it.

"Work hard?" He blushed slightly. "Er…sorry, yeah. What should we study first?"

"Math! You seemed distracted so, let's go over limits!"

'Dammit.' Naegi thought. They studied until 9pm, watched an episode of a TV show on Naegi's laptop then when their separate ways.

He felt like him and Ishimaru got closer somehow.


	11. Love is Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maizono is still pushy.

Naegi walked to class with Ishimaru and Kirigiri again this morning.

"Hey, Naegi!" He heard a girl's voice from behind him.

"G-Good morning, Maizono."

"Hello." Kirigiri muttered, lost in thought.

Ishimaru was still babbling about yesterdays history lesson. Naegi thought that was kinda cute.

"How's…y'know?" Maizono said, glancing at Ishimaru with a soft smile. "Are you gonna tell?"

Naegi blushed. "I'm not ready…"

Maizono shoved him lightly. "Just…do it!"

"Alright…Alright."

They went to class and sat down. Ishimaru stood in the front of the room to give announcements. "Today the soccer team will be meeting after classes! If you signed up, be sure to show up!" He listed a few other teams but, I zoned out after the first one. I took notes and did work like usual and I decided to sit with Kirigiri at lunch.

"You don't smile much, do you?" Naegi asked, taking a sip of his iced tea.

"I never noticed."

"You should smile more often." Naegi chuckled.

"A-Are you making fun of me?" Kirigiri blushed lightly. "You shouldn't be mean to girls!"

"I'm not making fun of you at all! You're very pretty not smiling so, I'm sure you'd be even prettier with a smile."

Kirigiri's face flushed a deep red, she covered her mouth and averted her eyes. "You are the worst…!" Naegi poked fun at Kirigiri for the rest of the lunch period. Classes lasted for a few more hours, then Naegi headed to the soccer field. The coach was a tough looking guy from another class. He introduced himself as Nekomura Nidai. He came on a bit strong. 13 kids signed up for soccer. A few stood out. The kids from his class that joined were Ishimaru, Naegi, Asahina, and Sakura. Asahina and Sakura seemed to be very close. A few kids stood out to him. A guy with pink hair, a plain looking boy, a white haired boy, and a dark haired girl. They introduced themselves as Kazuichi Souda, Hajime Hinata, Komaeda Nagito and Owari Akane. I thought our class was weird but, the class they were from really seemed to take the cake. We partnered up and practiced passing. It was a pretty laid back practice, even for a first one. Afterwards I headed back to the dorms with Ishimaru.

"H-Hey…" I broke the silence after a few minutes of walking. "Ishimaru…"

"What's wrong, Naegi?" Ishimaru gave him a concerned look.

"N-Nothing just…can we talk? Not now but, when you come over to study…"

"Of course, Naegi! I'll help you with whatever class you're struggling in!"

"Thanks…" Naegi thought Ishimaru misunderstood but, he was happy that Ishimaru seemed concerned. Now, he had to tell him…


	12. Tongue Tied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naegi and Ishimaru have another study date (shocker)

shimaru came over to study a few minutes later after gathering some books in his room. 'I bet he's very organized.' Naegi thought.

"H-Hey…" Naegi felt very nervous all of a sudden.

"What did you need help with?" Ishimaru asked, setting his books on the table on the other side of Naegi's room.

"No…I don't need help with anything…"

"That what do you need? Oh no! Is Naegi not feeling well?!" Ishimaru rushed over hand placed a hand on Naegi's forehead. "You do feel a little warm…" Naegi grabbed Ishimaru's hands.

"I'm not sick."

"Then-"

"I like you!" Naegi looked away, his face turning a deep shade of red. After a long pause with no response, he looked up at Ishimaru. Ishimaru was blushed and his hands were getting kind of sweaty. 'Oh no…' Naegi thought. "Look, it's okay if you don't wanna be friends after this, It is kind of weird to think of friends in such a way-"

"No." Ishimaru cut him off. "I like you too, Naegi." He leaned down and kissed Naegi's cheek. Naegi covered his face in embarrassment. Ishimaru chuckled and moved Naegi's hands away from his face. "Don't. You're too cute for that." Naegi laughed softly.

"Don't do stuff out of TV shows, you nerd." Naegi was so happy. "So…are we…b-b-boyfriends…now?" The word 'Boyfriends' made Naegi's heart skip a beat. He's never dated anyone before and he never imagined the first person he'd date would be another boy.

"I…guess we are!" Ishimaru exclaimed with a wide grin.

After Naegi confessed to Ishimaru, they began studying. Naegi couldn't concentrate at all. He couldn't stop looking at Ishimaru.

'My boyfriend! He's my boyfriend!' Naegi thought happily. "Hey, Ishimaru…We should go on a date. I mean, there's no school tomorrow…We could go to that café off campus." Ishimaru grabbed Naegi's hands.

"Ah, yes! Of course! I'd love to go on a date with you, Naegi!...What is a date, exactly?"

Naegi closed his English textbook with a soft laugh. "When two people like each other, they hang out with each other and do couple stuff…Like hold hands and stuff, I guess. I've never really been on one…" They discussed their date plans and they parted for the night. Naegi had trouble falling asleep because he was so excited about their date. He couldn't stop smiling.


End file.
